L85A1 MOD CAMO
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |restrictions = None |features = Bullpup Pre-attached Scope |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |restrictions = None |features = Bullpup Pre-attached Scope |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The L85A1 MOD CAMO '''is a NX-Rare variant of the L85A1, released at the 8/12/09 patch. Overview The L85A1 MOD CAMO is the NX Rare member of the L85A1 family. It is only obtainable from MYST-N cases and MYST-Weapon cases, making it quite rare. Unlike regular scopes like the ACOG and the Trishot Holosight, the S.U.S.A.T. scope of this weapon has a different reticle and zooms in further, similar to the unique scopes of the AUG A1 and the G36E. This gun boasts impressive accuracy, and overall high damage (enough to be a 3-4 shot kill). With it's Burst/Auto firing modes, players could easily take out players with a quick burst. Its jungle camouflage is an aesthetic improvement that also helps players blend in with jungles and woodland places. The tap-firing capabilities on this weapon are very good. The first five shots will almost always go straight up and allows for easy control over the recoil. TAU Event Variant In the 2/20/14 patch a special permanent variant of the L85A1 MOD CAMO became available to Combat Arms Players, the L85A1 TAU MOD CAMO. This variant was part of a special event in which players could complete various upgrade and scavenging jobs in order to obtain it. Players would receive the L85A1 for 100 Nanotech Parts in their inbox for a permanent duration. In the upgrade section of the jobs tab, there was a special job which enabled players to upgrade this weapon into a L85A1 TAU CAMO. The requirement was that the player needed to achieve 150 kills with the gun. A further 250 kills with the L85A1 TAU CAMO would allow the player to upgrade it into the L85A1 TAU MOD. With this gun players could forge the L85A1 TAU MOD CAMO. This required that players have this gun, as well as four Nanotech Dossiers, or two Nanotech Dossiers and one Advanced Refiner. Nanotech Dossiers could be acquired by exchanging 2500 Nemexis Nanotechs, obtained in varying amounts from the roulette wheel, in the scavenger section of the Jobs tab. Variants Events *The L85A1 MOD CAMO was given to players who logged in during the 5th Anniversary Hot Shot Event on July 11th, 2013 at 3:00 PM - 3:30 PM Pacific (6:00 PM - 6:30 PM Eastern, 11:00 AM - 11:30 AM Sydney, July 12th). Trivia *Between the period of at least April 2013 and an unknown patch date, the scope on the gun was suffering from a glitch with the gun model, swapping the model with that of the L85A1 while retaining the skin of the original L85A1 MOD CAMO. However, the scope still functions correctly. Media '''Once the scope bug is gone please re-GIF this gun. L85A1-MOD-CAMO-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the L85A1 MOD CAMO. L85A1-MOD-CAMO-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the L85A1 MOD CAMO. L85A1-MOD-CAMO-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the L85A1 MOD CAMO. L85A1-MOD-CAMO-Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the L85A1 MOD CAMO. L85A1-MOD-CAMO-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the L85A1 MOD CAMO. Category:Assault Rifles Category:MOD weapons Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:Bullpup Category:2009 Category:TAU Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star